


The Immutability of Truth

by Zippit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the rule of Fuhrer Bradley, Vato Falman's love of the truth becomes a liability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Immutability of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man/profile)[**Catw00man**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man) for the beta. All other errors are mine.
> 
> Written for prompt #123 - Forbidden Love over at [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com).  
> 

In Vato's report on the Ishvalan Conflict, truth gleamed from every word and every argument was shored up with research from Eastern Command’s vast resources. The importance of the document was not lost on Vato. He'd painstakingly verified each figure and statement he'd made.

Vato’s life had been spent in the pursuit of truth. From the time he was a boy, every answer he uttered was grounded in fact. He prefered to spend hours in the library instead of outside with other children. After he graduated Eastern Academy, his penchant for research landed him in the Office of Investigations where every assignment handed to Vato was a challenge he relished. He prided himself on the use of obscure but relevant facts alongside more recent ones. His explorations of the mustiest corners of Eastern Command’s archive had only further enhanced his stores of knowledge.

The praise Vato was accustomed to was missing when his report returned from the Fuhrer's persual. The harshly worded reprimand in its place was surprising. His research and conclusions had been flawless. He'd fulfilled the Office of Investigations' mandate to present the truth but the Fuhrer's revisions demanded he fabricate lies. That was something he would not do.

Vato had served truth far longer than he had served the Amestrian military and he would not abandon its purity for the whims of a mere man.


End file.
